


Falling

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Flashbacks, Gen, Not Even HYDRA Can Make Bucky Forget Steve, Past Brainwashing, Poetry, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: The Winter Soldier is a weapon, no more, no less. That is how it has always been. But then he meets the eyes of his next target, and something changes.He remembers images he was not told to remember.He questions, when he was never taught to doubt.And he recognises the feeling that has hummed in the back of his mind since before he existed.Falling.This time, he’ll jump.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I love the symmetry between Bucky falling from the train and Steve falling from the heli-carrier, and what those moments mean for Bucky's character. This was the result.

I don't know who I am  
But I remember his eyes  
They cut through the fog inside of me  
Strike, and call a memory  
His hand, reaching as I fell

Before, my mind was empty  
Orders echoed in the void  
I didn't have a past to think to question  
I was just a weapon to be deployed

But now, at last, I have a clue  
Flashes of a life I never knew  
I'm questioning all I thought was true  
Calling, calling  
Why do I feel like I am falling?

I don't know who I am  
But I remember his voice  
It cuts through the fog inside of me  
Strikes, and calls a memory  
His hand, reaching as I fell

Before my heart was empty  
Orders crysallised in the cold  
I didn't have a reason to contradict them  
A weapon strikes as it is told

But now, at last, I break their chain  
I'm awash with emotions I can't explain  
Echoes of a past that still remain  
Calling calling  
So long I have felt like I am falling

Now I know who I am  
I remember my name  
He tears through the fog inside of me  
His words echo in my memory  
And his hand is reaching as he falls  
As I fell


End file.
